


A Kiss for Santa

by EAU1636



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Santa Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAU1636/pseuds/EAU1636
Summary: The Christmas party was the welfare department’s biggest charity fundraising event of the year. It offered many of their young clients the only gifts they’d be receiving for the holidays and was a beloved tradition for many families. It had also been a thorn in Viv’s side for as long as she’d been in charge of planning it, so she’d been all too happy to hand over the reins to Joan this year. With their usual Santa out with the flu, Joan had been desperate to find someone else to fill the red suit.
Relationships: Jim Strange/Joan Thursday
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	A Kiss for Santa

Joan watched as one of the last children in line timidly walked up to stand in front of Santa. An easy smile spread across St. Nick’s face, creasing a dimple into one cheek. He had the sort of face that was clearly accustomed to smiling, and his kind eyes held a sparkle of warm joy. His expression was enough to put the child at ease, and she hopped up into his lap with a hopeful smile.

They had almost reached the end of the annual welfare Christmas party, and, all things considered, it had been a success. Some of the adults were perhaps a tad too cheery after a few glasses of rum punch, and a handful of smaller children had screamed in terror when hoisted onto Santa’s lap, but that was only to be expected. More than one parent had remarked to Joan and Viv that this year’s Santa was by far the best they’d ever had.

The Christmas party was the welfare department’s biggest charity fundraising event of the year. It offered many of their young clients the only gifts they’d be receiving for the holidays and was a beloved tradition for many families. It had also been a thorn in Viv’s side for as long as she’d been in charge of planning it, so she’d been all too happy to hand over the reins to Joan this year. With their usual Santa out with the flu, Joan had been desperate to find someone else to fill the red suit.

Her friends were either too unreliable or else terrified of children. Her father had been in a mood better suited to Scrooge lately, and had proclaimed himself too old. Sam was stationed out of the country, and there was little hope of getting Morse to attend a Christmas party, let alone play Santa at one. Besides, a sullen, scrawny Santa was hardly what they were after.

Joan had nearly given up on finding a suitable candidate, when she’d bumped into Jim Strange at the magistrate’s office. He was perfect, would fit the suit exactly, and Joan had never had much trouble in convincing Jim to do exactly as she pleased. This was due, she told herself, to his naturally obliging nature, and good sense of fun, rather than any special affinity towards her. She’d corralled him into the position on the spot, and had left the magistrate’s office incalculably happier than when she’d entered it. It was strange, the way encounters with Jim so often seemed to leave her smiling.

Though she hadn’t asked him to, Jim had arrived early this evening to help set up for the party. And he hadn’t given one sigh or eye roll as he suited up and pulled the white beard over his face. She’d slipped him a drink, so his cheeks would be fittingly rosy, and thought that although the false beard looked comical, a real one would be quite handsome on him.

As the night wore on, Jim listened with rapt attention to child after child’s Christmas wishes, and put both children and parents at ease with his comforting voice and ready smile. The suit must have been hot, and the beard was no doubt itchy and uncomfortable, but he hadn’t uttered a single complaint, and seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself.

He had a talent for finding the joy in life, and the good in people, Joan thought, watching him chatting with the last of the children. He was in many ways a simple man, easy to overlook when there were more eye catching and enthrallingly complicated men on offer. But while other men so often left her guessing and unsure, more exasperated than satisfied, she always knew what to expect with Jim. With him she would have a good time, effortless conversation, and the company of someone quicker to laugh than to take offence.

Joan found herself imagining what a date with Jim would be like. They’d doubled before, on that disastrous debacle when she’d accidentally been set up with Morse. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Jim had filled the silences and served as a buffer against Morse’s prickly discomfiture. Maureen, who’d gone home with Jim, had said that he was sweet and fun and a perfect gentleman.

If Joan went to the pictures with Jim, she wouldn’t have to worry that he’d look down his nose at her choice in films, or that he’d slip a wandering hand onto her thigh. It would be easy to talk with him over dinner about shared interests and aquaintences, he’d make her laugh, and see her safely home. He would doubtless wait for her to make any advances, and that was as she liked it. She suspected he was the type who might take to being bossed around, and she enjoyed being in control.

Just as that thought, and an accompanying picture, entered her mind, she saw Jim walking her way. She had a mortifying suspicion that her cheeks were flushed, but Jim smiled and seemed not to notice. Most of the party guests had gone, and she’d begun clearing up the abandoned cups and plates and gathering up the table cloths.

“I’ll just change and be back in a jiff to help you tidy up,” he said, handing her a stray cup.

“You’ve done plenty already. I really can’t thank you enough.”

“No need. I enjoyed it. Fun to play the big guy, and to make the kiddies smile. You throw quite a party. Important work you’re doing, and not easy I’d wager.”

“No,” she said with a smile. “Not easy, but you’ve made the night a success.”

“Hardly that, Joanie,” he said with a grin. “It’s all down to you.” He gave her a nod and went to the back room to change.

They finished tidying up, and went to the back room to grab their coats. Jim took her coat from her and held it out, and she turned to slip her arms through.

“I walked, so can’t offer you a lift, I’m afraid,” he said. “But I could call you a cab, or walk you home. Not too far from here, is it?”

Something hopeful fluttered in her chest at the thought of walking side by side along the darkened streets, comfortable and easy, but surprisingly full of possibility. “I’d like to walk, if you don’t mind. Be nice to get some fresh air. And I’d like the company.”

Jim nodded, eyes bright. They turned off the lights, and as they made their way out the front door, Viv waved as she got into a cab. “Look up!” She shouted. “A kiss for our Santa Claus?”

As they heard her cab door slam shut, they both looked up, to see mistletoe hanging over the door. Jim gave an embarrassed laugh and quickly fixed his eyes on the ground. “She did that on purpose,” Joan said, rolling her eyes. “Viv does love starting trouble.” But she couldn’t help smiling. “Well, it doesn’t do to break with tradition.”

She leant over and placed a hand against his chest as she planted a light kiss against his soft cheek, smelling his aftershave and hearing his quick intake of breath.

A simple kiss. A simple friendship. A simple man. And yet, suddenly sparkling with the promise of so much more. Joan threaded her arm through his, and they set off together. Old friends, alight with the warmth of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I continue to ship every character indiscriminately with every other character.  
> This pairing is actually down to AstridContraMundum asking for Christmas fluff requests, which made me think of Jim dressed as Santa, which made me wonder why he would be dressed as Santa, which led me here...


End file.
